Victime: de stalkage
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: On peut dire qu'Ichigo fait un métier assez risquer. Mais jusque là tout vas bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de s'attaquer à un homme, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et c'est là que tous ses ennuies commencèrent.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire, nouveau dép... départ ? Hum... On pourrait dire ça comme ça.

Oui, nouveau départ pour faire des chapitres plus longs et avec moins de faute d'ortho, moins de fôte. 8'D

Bref... Bonne lecture à vous. ^^

* * *

**Stalkeur-photographe en service**

Je suis photographe. Et c'est un métier qui rapporte plutôt bien. Mieux plus qu'un travail honnête. Car oui, je n'illustre pas n'importe quoi en photo. HEP, HEP, HEP ! Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Pas de pornographie. Non, juste… des photos choc, celles qui sont parfaite pour faire du chantage. Et ne me traiter pas de journaliste pour magazine de people, ou je vous casse la gueule. Je suis prêt à beaucoup pour satisfaire les demandes de mes clients. Et en même temps, j'avais plutôt bien intérêt à le faire vu avec qui j'ai affaire. Enfin… je ne fais que des suppositions, mes clients avaient pour habitude de se présenter sous de faux noms. Le reste ? Je n'ai pas à leur poser des questions sur eux. Mais, je n'avais pas besoin pas besoin qu'on me fasse un dessin pour comprendre que je fais affaire avec des mafieux, des chefs de gang, des politiciens et même des gens de la police. Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des suppositions et je ne saurais surement jamais qui ils sont vraiment et encore moins en quoi vont servir ces photos. Moins je poserais de question, mieux je me portais. Parfois, l'inconscience était la plus belle chose au monde. Je n'avais pas envie de me tracasser la tête en me disant que mes photos pouvaient porter à désastre et malheur. Jusque-là, j'avais souvent eu affaire à des vieux porcs politiciens. Et j'avais beau dire que je ne faisais pas de pornographie… Je n'en avais pas trop de choix à certain moment. Et c'était plus des scènes d'horreur qu'autre chose ! Surtout que la moitié du temps, c'était des hommes de la cinquantaine que je photographiais souvent durant ces moments-là. Et vous ne vous doutez surement pas que plus ils deviennent vieux, plus ils ont des préférences sexuels… ça en devenait au point que je m'inquiétais de savoir si c'était la même chose du côté de mes grands-parents. Mais, je préférais ne même pas aller vérifier. J'avais peut-être un peu trop peur de tomber sur un truc un peu trop bizarre. Et puis… je n'avais pas à les surveiller.

Vous devez vous dire que ce n'est rien du tout. Que j'ai une vie banale, un peu pimentée par des scènes digne de rendre aveugle et par des rencontres bizarre. Que ma vie ne vaut même pas la peine d'être écrite. Franchement, j'aurais bien voulu vous donner raison.

Ah ! Là ! Parfait ! Bel angle. C'est caché dans les fourrés que je prenais une première photo d'un homme politiciens assez célèbre habillé dans un long manteau beige et d'un chapeau noir qui venait d'abordé une lycéenne. Elle semblait beaucoup lui plaire vu ce tous les propos salace qui lui faisait sur son corps. Et cette dernière semblait plutôt encline à ces demandes, lui répondant même pour qu'il en rajoute une couche. Ah la jeunesse… ce n'était vraiment plus ce que c'était. Elle devait sans doute l'avoir reconnu et s'être fait une petite idée de l'argent qu'elle pourrait se faire avec une pipe en échange. Immonde. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc et souleva son haut, laissant une vue libre sur sa poitrine enserrée dans un soutif assez frivole. Et le politicien ne se fit pas prier pour faire sortir ses seins hors de ses sous-vêtements pour les peloter et ensuite se pencher pour aspirer un de ses tétons en bouche. Immonde. Déjà dit ? Bon, ben…. Dégueulasse, alors. Mais la suite ne fut que pire. A les voir se cacher derrière un arbre pour se cacher des quelques passant présent dans le parc. La jeune fille se mit à genoux face à lui et sortit le petit membre durcit de l'homme pour ensuite entreprendre des lèches sur le gland, avant de l'avaler goulument. Et en voyait bien qu'en matière de pipe, la lycéennes semblait bien maitriser le sujet. Avoir la facilité qu'elle avait à faire des gorges profondes tout en gardant ces yeux dans ceux du politicien qui soufflait bruyamment sous le plaisir qui montait en lui. Je pris encore quelques photos avant de ramper bien plus loin pour ne pas me faire remarquer et sortit de ma cachette. J'en avais bien assez pour que mon client soit satisfait et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ma couverture en vomissant de dégoût. Depuis quand les étudiantes étaient devenue aussi facile à avoir ? La société déraillait bien trop vite à mon goût. Elle ne semblait avoir à peine dix-sept ans. Si jeune et déjà bien attirée par l'argent en accomplissant des choses aussi humiliantes… Mais j'imagine que dans un sens, je n'étais pas bien mieux. Je profitais des faiblesses des autres pour en tirer profit. Je me sortis de mes pensées en regardant ma montre quand je sortis du parc, c'était le bon moment pour appeler mon client, lui annoncer que je pouvais dès maintenant lui remettre ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je lui passai un appel et lui donna rendez-vous dans le bistro à une heure précise. De quoi me laisser le temps de préparer les photos. J'avais mon laboratoire dans mon appartement. Enfin, je me servais de ma salle de bain comme tel, aillant tout l'équipement sur place. J'avais pris des cours pour bien savoir manier les produits et dupliquer mes photos seuls tout en faisant avec les moyens du bord.

M'y voilà. Dans ce fameux bistro, un café sous les yeux accompagné du journal du jour. Car oui, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Je faisais toujours en sorte d'arriver à l'avance. Quinze à vingt minutes mais avec Mr Choucroute, mon client, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je prenais cette peine. Il était toujours en retard d'au moins trente minutes… Enfin, je suppose que j'avais pris l'habitude. Après tout, mes clients ne sont pas n'importe qui et les faire perdre leur temps en arrivant en retard pour le rendez-vous peu me coûter très cher. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me baigné avec une balle figée entre les deux yeux ou encore, de se faire attacher à une chaise, arrosée de benzine et de devenir une allumette flamboyante. Les sous-fifres n'avaient aucun droit d'arriver en retard ou de mal faire son travail et comme on me voyait comme tel… Je tenais trop à ma vie pour faire un pas de travers. Et puis, il serait dommage de tout arrêter, vu le pactole que je gagnais. Je bus une gorgée de mon café et c'est là que j'entendis quelqu'un se glisser sous le siège en face de moi. J'élevais les yeux vers le nouveau venu et constata qu'il s'agissait de Mr Choucroute. Ah ! C'était lui qui c'était donné ce pseudo et il devait surement faire référence à ses cheveux châtains clairs tout frisé… comme de la véritable choucroute, en faite. Pour le reste, il avait un look de fédéraux, lunette de soleil noir, costar noir et même une oreillette fixé sur la gauche. Sans parler de son air impassible. Mais étrangement, il ne m'inspirait pas la sévérité et la froideur qu'il voulait imposer. J'avais plus la sensation qu'on pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il était du genre à plaisanter. Tout en restant professionnel, bien sûr. Je le soupçonnais de faire partie du FBI mais, je n'avais rien de très concret pour me le prouver. Comme lui, je vis la serveuse arriver et elle avait à peine fait la moitié du trajet que Mr Choucroute lui commanda un café, l'éloignant rapidement. Nous nous regardions, du moins je crois qu'il me regardait, tout en gardant le silence. J'avais glissé ma main dans ma veste pour attraper l'enveloppe orangé qui contenait les photos et prit mon temps pour la sortir de ma poche avant de la glisser sur la table vers mon client. Mais il attendit soigneusement que la serveuse finisse avec lui pour qu'elle ne puisse entendre aucune bride de notre conversation. C'est dans un mouvement gracieux, il se saisit de mon enveloppe et vérifia le contenu. Je remarquai de suite que les photos lui plus, les coins de ses lèvres se dressant légèrement en un sourire amusé. Et ce fut à son tour de me glisser une enveloppe qui semblait bien remplie. La seconde partie de mon argent. On me payait toujours en deux parties, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Comme lui, je la saisis et vérifia minutieusement chaque billet pour m'assurer que le compte était bon.

- C'est du très bon travail. Je suis vraiment content d'être tombé sur un type comme toi.

- Vu ce que tu me donnes en échange, j'en suis très content aussi.

Et pendant qu'il riait légèrement, moi, je me ressassais les compliments qu'il avait faits sur mon travail. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on faisait est apprécié. Sachant bien que notre affaire était finie et que j'allais pourvoir rentrer chez moi me reposer pendant deux, trois jours avant une prochaine mission, je finis mon café d'une traite. Quoi ? Oui, je dois me reposer ! Vous croyez que ce n'est pas épuisé et dure de devoir filer quelqu'un en tout discrétion et veiller que la personne ne se sente pas suivie ? Et le pire, c'est quand cette personne entre dans un bâtiment. Là, c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour aller dans un autre immeuble avec un point de vue parfait sur la salle ou se trouve la victime. Même que souvent, je ne sais jamais ou elle va exactement. Et il faut toujours se dépêcher, être sur le qui-vive pour ne pas louper un seul moment qui pourrait être un fabuleux clicher. N'oublions pas qu'il faut aussi être très patient, car pendant des heures, il peut ne rien se passer. Et rentrez bredouille, c'est comme courir au suicide. D'ailleurs, il me tardait de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller me pieuter un peu, histoire de rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil en moins. Je me saisis de ma tasse de café et le fini en deux gorgées avant de m'apprêter à partir. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de m'élever que Mr Choucroute intervenu.

- Attend. J'ai encore besoin de tes services. –il glissa une nouvelle enveloppe sur la table- Et je suis sûr que tu es amplement qualifier pour. En plus d'une partie de l'argent, il y a une photo de ta prochaine proie.

Un peu curieux, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et me rendit compte qu'il y avait plus d'argent que d'habitude, la nouvelle mission promettait d'être… intéressante ? Ou trop dangereuse pour moi… Je sortis la fameuse photo et l'observa. Ma victime semblait avoir un look bien a lui avec ces cheveux bleu et un léger maquillage turquoise sous ses yeux, mettant bien en valeur sa paire d'œil d'un bleu électrique. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Son teint était très légèrement bronzé et il avait des traits de visage bien viril. Une mâchoire bien quarrée, un menton légèrement pointu et son visage était mis en valeur avec sa coupe de cheveux, coiffé en brosse énergiquement, laissant deux, trois mèche retomber sur son visage. Sans pour autant le gêner.

- Demain soir à vingt et une heure trente, je veux que tu sois présent au Plaisir Interdit. J'y vais pour affaire et il sera présent. Il se nomme Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je veux que tu prennes tous les clichés les plus promettant de sa personne. Comme tu as remarqué… il y a plus d'argent, alors continues à bien faire ton travail. Allez… a demain soir. Et ne soit pas en retard.

Et à peine ai-je rangé l'enveloppe dans ma veste que mon interlocuteur était déjà envoler. C'était presque effrayant, qu'un type puisse aller et venir sans qu'on l'entende. De plus, il avait abandonné sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait même pas touché. Hum… la boire ou savoir que ce doux nectar allait finir dans la tuyauterie de la cuisine du bistro ? Pauvre petite café… ! C'est sans regret que je pris la tasse et la bu avant de rentrer chez moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelques recherche sur le bleuté, histoire dans savoir un minimum sur lui. Après tout, c'était bien bizarre qu'on le paie plus pour une mission qui paraissait aussi facile. Le Plaisir Interdit est une célèbre boîte de strip-tease, prendre quelqu'un en flagrant délit ne serait pas bien difficile. Même un gosse de quatre ans pourrait le faire… Enfin, s'il pouvait avoir le pouvoir d'entrer dans ces lieux à des heures tardives. Arrivé à la maison, je pris quand même du temps pour moi en prenant une bonne douche et mangeai un truc sur le pouce tout en m'installant derrière mon ordinateur, commençant mes recherches. Mais au bout de quinze minutes de recherche qui ne menait à rien, je finis par laisser tomber. Grimmjow n'était ni un politicien, ni un grand criminelle, ni… ni rien. J'avais même cherché dans le bottin internet pour trouver une quelconque information sur lui, mais là aussi, rien. Bon, il était bien possible qu'il aille fait une demande pour se retirer du bottin, chose vraiment très louche. A ma connaissance, il n'y avait que des gens qui cachaient des choses qu'il le faisait. Avais-je vraiment bien fait pour accepter cette affaire ? Quoi que… je ne me rappelle pas que mon client m'aille donner mon avis. Enfin, vu l'argent que j'allais me faire… Autant tenter le Diable. Grimmjow n'était pas ma première victime et jusque-là, rien de fâcheux ne m'était arrivé. Et ça ne changera pas. J-A-M-A-I-S. JAMAIS. Et c'est avec conviction que j'allais me coucher. Et je dormis comme un bébé jusqu'à midi et le temps que je veille bien me lever, il arrivait déjà quatorze heure. Au Diable les heures et le temps qui passe ! J'avais beau me dire ça, je me stressais quand même un peu pour me préparer pour ce soir. Hum ? J'ai encore tout mon temps ? Détrompez-vous ! Pour aller à au Plaisir Interdit, il faut être en costar. Et mon costar… et bien… il devait probablement être tout au fond de mon armoire, totalement chiffonné. Et le temps que je la retrouve, lui donne un petit coup de fer à repasser, le met, l'ajuste et il serait l'heure de me rendre sur les lieux. Mouai. Fallait-il encore qu'elle se trouve vraiment dans mon armoire. Autant dire que… Je dois vraiment me bouger le cul !

Et me voilà. Moi, le rouquin devant un videur de type africain qui me jugeait sévèrement du regard. Quoi ? Il allait me faire une remarque sur mes cheveux ? A moins qu'il aille remarquer que j'ai perdu un bouton de mon costume et que j'ai dû recoudre une des manchettes ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder de travers. Ce dernier qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes noirs émit un léger sourire amusé.

- T'es pas un peu jeune pour venir ici, gamin ?, ricana t'il.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre ma carte d'identité, peut-être ?, répliquai-je.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il hocha la tête. Attendant que je lui montre ma carte d'identité. Quand il l'eu entre les mains, il sembla l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention et me la rendit sans me quitter des yeux. Du moins, je pensai qu'il me regardait.

- Bonne soirée, Kurosaki Ichigo ~

Avec un dernier râlement, je luis passais à côté et… chercha à me familiarisé au nouvel environnement. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans un endroit pareille et très franchement, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais me déplacer aussi librement sans qu'on me remarque trop. Tous les hommes avaient des femmes sous les bras et s'extasiaient devant les danses langoureuses de strip-teaseuse qui s'éclataient sur leur bar de fer. Tant dit que d'autre, s'accordaient un petit show de deux femmes qui prenaient beaucoup plaisir à se toucher. Mais pas de Mr Choucroute en vue, ni de bleuté. Bon, en même temps, j'avais pas mal d'avance. Je croyais qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de monde et que je devrais m'accrocher pour visiter les lieux et avoir un point de repère. Rapidement mais discrètement, je fis le tour de la salle et fis de même pour les toilettes, sans oublier les cabines privée où on se livrait déjà à des bonus prodiguées par les filles. Je revins à mon point de départ avant de m'agglutiner devant une scène, faisant semblant de m'intéresser de m'intéresser à la femme qui se frottait à sa bar tout en bougeant ses fesses d'une manière assez hypnotisant. Même moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder un peu. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un flash bleu passe devant mes yeux. Grimmjow était arrivé accompagné de deux hommes. Il portait un élégant costume blanc qui mettait en valeur les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Il s'installa dans un coin canapés assez reculé des scènes. Ses hommes habillé de noir s'étaient posté derrière lui, tel des chiens de garde et semblaient aux aguets. Je ne m'en faisais pas trop pour eux, dès que leur patron se mettra à faire chauffer l'ambiance avec une des filles, ils allaient déjà regarder ailleurs. Par exemple… sur d'autres filles ? Et j'aurais tout mon temps pour prendre d'excellent cliché sur ma victime. Quoi que… ce qui m'inquiétait plus, c'était que là où ils s'étaient mis, la lumière était assez tamisée. Et comme je devais prendre des photos sans flash, ça allait être chaud pour que les photos soient de bonnes qualités. Mon appareille était certes un modèle professionnel mais il ne fait pas des miracles.

Avant que je paraisse trop suspect, je me mis à marcher vers le bar et commanda à boire, me plaçant dans un axe pour je pouvais discrètement espionner Grimmjow. Et c'est tout en payant mon verre qu'une jeune femme arriva près de moi et vint se coller à mon dos avant de s'assoir à côté de lui sans décoller sa poitrine de moi. Quelle… douce impression. Certes, c'était peut être agréable mais ça ne m'excitait pas plus que ça. Avant même qu'elle ne me demande quoi que ce soit, une main se posa sur mon épaule et sur la sienne. Et tout comme moi, elle sursauta légèrement.

- Allez chérie, va voir ailleurs. Je dois parler au petit jeune.

Mr Choucroute. Toujours là pour me faire des économies question boisson. M'offrant des cafés et me sauvant des griffes d'une pompeuse de fric qui m'aurait surement réclamer une bouteille de champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme prévu, la jeune femme se délesta de mon bras qu'elle avait pris en otage et déserta mon espace privée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il fallait dire que Mr Choucroute avait parlé d'une voix assez basse et pleine de menace. Moi –même, j'étais assez impressionner, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi. Pourtant, en regardant son visage, il n'avait pas l'air si énervé. Juste tendu. La faute à sa réunion avec Grimmjow ? Peu importe, poser la question serait bien une perte de temps. Je tentais quand même une légère plaisanterie, vu qu'il ne reprenait pas la parole. Je lui fis bien remarquer avec un sourire qu'il était en avance pour une fois. Un petit rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se mit à m'expliquer que je devais vraiment rester éloigner d'eux et de ne surtout pas m'approcher de lui tant qu'il était en présence du bleuté. A le voir nerveux comme ça, j'avais presque l'impression que je courrais plus de risque que je ne le croyais. Le problème, c'est cas présent, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Sans un mot de plus, mon client reprit son air sérieux et retrouva ses hommes qui étaient resté de côté, avant d'aller au coin canapé, s'installant en face du bleuté. Un autre trio se joignait à eu. Je détaillais leur « chef », en me demandant qui était ce type. Tout comme Mr Choucroute et Grimmjow. Cette histoire commençait à puer à plein nez et j'avais marché dedans, tête baissée. Je m'étais fait… influencer par l'argent et ma confiance en soi. Ce n'était pas très glorieux de s'en rendre compte et bien se dire que c'était trop tard. Le troisième leader avait des traits de visage très hispanique. Il avait des cheveux brun clair qui étaient coiffé avec soin, laissant juste une longue mèche légèrement ondulée tombé entre ses deux yeux. Il avait une allure très sûr de soi et séductrice. Comme si rien ne pouvait le résister. C'est là que je remarquais que cet homme était arrivé au point de rendez-vous par une porte arrière. Et vu comme les employés semblaient assez nerveux quand ils passaient près d'eux… je jugeais bon de croire que c'était lui le maître des lieux. Il faudra que je fasse mes recherches une fois rentré chez moi. … Il me tardait vraiment de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été du genre trouillard, mais cette affaire ne m'annonçait rien de bien. Tout le contraire même. Je n'avais guère envie de me retrouver sur une table d'autopsie dans un futur proche. Allez… il fallait que je me détende un peu. Je me basais sur la musique qui passait en ce moment. J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était plus une musique de discothèque mais les danseuses semblaient apprécier cette dernière, le rythme leur permettait de mettre un peu plus de cadence à leur dance sensuelle. Enfin, je maintenais quand même mon opinion. Pour le reste de l'assemblée, les hommes semblaient s'en foutre. Tout ce qui leur importait et de pouvoir s'extasier devant les nanas et de choisir la bonne pour le bonus de plus tard… Mouai. Je me demandais pourquoi ces filles faisaient ce métier. Je doutais que ce soit bien payer.

Avec tout ça, je du attendre plus de deux heures avant qu'une des filles qui était contre Grimmjow ne se mette à califourchon sur lui et commence à se frotter à lui. Je pris une photo. Plus comme un essaie qu'autre chose. Je tournais mon appareil et visionna ma capture. … La lumière tamisait faisait bien en sorte qu'on ne voile rien du tout sans flash. Tout était brouillé, on ne voyait que les ombres des personnes et des meubles. Mais personne ne pourrait reconnaître Grimmjow la dessus. Il me fallait trouver un angle avec plus de lumière, mais le problème… C'est que je ne pouvais pas me déplacé comme ça dans leur coin sans me faire remarquer. Le coin canapé n'était pas trop cotoyer et je sentais que si j'y allais avec une nana, je serais très observer par les gardes du corps. Ou alors… ou alors, j'avais la possibilité de me glisser dans le coin cabine privée. En priant que la nana que je choisirais ne me fera pas trop chier et qu'elle se taise sur mes véritables intentions. Pour le coup, je maudissais Mr Choucroute. Pourquoi lui ? Mais parce que j'ai besoin de m'énerver sur quelqu'un ! Et que c'est en partie sa faute si je me trouve ici. Quoi ? Quoi j'aurais pu refuser ? LA FERME. Ou c'est contre vous que je m'énerve. Après un soupire de nervosité, je m'approchais d'une femme qui semblait en retrait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns clairs qui tiraient sur le blond-roux suivant la lumière qui cadraient parfaitement de ces yeux bleus clairs qui regardaient le sol. Elle semblait mal à l'aise d'être ici et dans la tenue qu'elle portait. Une tenue entièrement en cuir qui semblait trop petite pour elle. Sa forte poitrine semblait compresser et je n'avais beau pas être une femme, je pouvais parier que ce soit douloureux. En détaillant un peu plus sa tenue, je devinais qu'elle était censée représenter une esclave S&M, bondage. Quand elle me vit approché, elle sembla avoir envie de pleurer et détourna la tête en gardant les yeux au sol. Pas la peine d'être un géni pour comprendre qu'elle était forcée à faire tout ça ! A moins… que tout cela ne soit que de la comédie ? Après tout, beaucoup d'hommes tordus aimaient ce genre d'attitude chez une femme.

- J'ai… Besoin de tes services. Tu veux bien m'accompagner dans une cabine privée ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, hochant juste la tête en évitant mon regard. Mais elle semblait surprise que ma voix soit peu fiable et aussi le fait que je ne l'avais pas encore pelotée durant ma proposition… Je saisis la laisse qui la reliais et me dirigea vers la pièce remplie de box. Je pressais le pas et abordais un sourire pervers, au mieux, pour qu'on ne se doute de rien et tirait un peu fort sur la laisse pour que la jeune femme en fasse de même. On ne nous adressa même pas un regard quand nous passions près des trois leaders. A part Mr Choucroute qui me lança un bref regard qui voulait bien dire « Tu fous quoi là !? », mais il se reconcentra assez vite sur la discutions endiablée entre Grimmjow et le chef des lieux. Dès que je le pus, j'entrais dans une des cabines avec la jeune femme qui s'était mise à trembler quand je posais les yeux sur elle.

- Du calme… je vais rien te faire… -je retirais sa laisse et me saisit d'une couverture qui se trouvait dans le box pour lui couvrir les épaules- Je ne suis pas là pour… heu… tu vois quoi. Alors n'est pas peur. Par contre, peux-tu me dire qui est l'homme qui était assis dans le coin canapé avec le mec blond et le bleuté ?

Encore une fois, elle semblait surprise de mon attitude et de ma question. Elle se contenta de refermer la couverture sur son corps et se calma avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Comme pour l'aider à se sentir en sécurité, je détournais le regard et détailla la pièce, lui laissant le temps de me répondre. Pour une cabine à prostituée, je trouvais que c'était assez luxueux. Le box était assez grand pour y placer un petit canapé avec en face une barre de strip-tease avec un tapis. Il y avait un petit panier à côté du canapé et on y avait entreposé des sextoys, des menottes, une cravache et c'était aussi là que j'avais saisit la couverture. C'est d'une petite voix avec un léger accent qu'elle m'expliqua que l'homme aux cheveux bruns était le grand patron des lieux. Un proxénète nommé Aizen qui était assez connu dans le domaine de la pègre pour le trafic de filles. Cette simple énumération brisa sa voix, laissant place à des sanglots et aux larmes. J'eus l'envie de la consoler mais, c'était très probablement une mauvaise idée. Elle avait peur de moi, des hommes en général. L'approcher dans cet état ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle se reprit au bout de quelques minutes et essuya négligemment ses yeux en reniflant.

- Je… je t'en supplie, fais-moi sortir d'ici. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux ! Je… j'ai pas d'argent, mais j-je… je te donnerais mon corps, ou… je sais pas, tout ce que tu veux… !

- Oh-wo-woow ! Calme-toi. Je ne veux rien de ça. Je veux bien essayer de te sortir de la mais avant, il faut que je prenne des photos compromettant sur le type aux cheveux bleus. Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

- N-non… je ne sais rien du tout. Je suis arrivée ici, hier soir… C-comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Je lui expliquais qu'elle allait devoir guetter depuis la cabine que personne n'arrive dans le couloir ou n'en sorte, pendant que moi, je m'occuperais de prendre mes photos tranquille. Puis, je me glissais hors de la cabine et me planqua près du pan de la porte, penchant le haut de mon corps avec mon appareil pour viser la tête Grimmjow. Avec chance, la jeune femme qu'il avait entre les cuisses se plaisait bien à lui faire une gâterie qui semblait bien lui plaire. Et je remarquais que c'était de même pour mon client et Aizen. Au moins, j'étais fixé, les gens dans le milieu de la pègre n'avaient pas de pudeur et Mr Choucroute était loin d'être un gentil gars du FBI. Je pris les photos qu'il me fallait et après un appel pressant de ma complice, je piquais un sprint dans ma cabine. Je me sentais… j'étais… euphorique. Le sourire m'arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles et la jeune femme semblait un peu effrayée par ça, mais impossible de changer d'expression. A la place, je rigolais discrètement en tenant mon appareil contre moi. J'avais enfin réussi ! A avoir ces putains de photos ! Et sans me faire choper en plus ! En plus, j'allais avoir le reste de mon argent et je n'aurais pas de problème avec ce petit monde ! J'étais sur un petit nuage, fière d'avoir réussi cette mission qui était plus périeuse qu'on pouvait le croire. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de crier victoire. Il fallait encore que je sorte d'ici et avec la jeune femme. Je la regardais, une fois calmer, et lui demanda s'il y avait une porte de service dans le coin. Malheureusement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien les lieux pour pouvoir me répondre. Je soupirais et lui demanda de me retrouver dans cinq minutes vers le bar. Elle hocha la tête et je partis en premier, rejoignant le bar et commanda deux verres pour quand elle arrivera. Je gardais un œil sur la scène du salon, pour être sûr que rien n'arrive à ma nouvelle protégée. J'avais déjà bien pensé que j'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se débrouiller financièrement et se trouver un appartement. Je vis cette dernière sortir et elle fila vers les autres prostitué, se déplaçant furtivement et discrètement pour revenir jusqu'à moi. Elle fit une sorte de détour, ce qui n'était pas idiot, pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. Arrivée à côté de moi, je lui poussais son verre en lui souriant légèrement, avant de commencer à observer l'entrée de la boîte. Hum… Il semblerait que je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire pour faire sortir la jeune femme. On entrait et sortait avec des filles sans trop de problème, mais mieux valait rester prudent. Je tendis mon bras à ma protégée quand elle eu finit son verre et lui chuchota qu'elle devait jouée les femmes enjôleuses et bourrées. En général, on évite toujours de déranger une femme dans cet état, qu'elle soit une prostituée ou non. Je sais de quoi je parle, il femme sous l'effet de l'alcool, ça tabasse bien plus fort qu'un homme… ! Je sentais encore les coups de sac à main sur mon dos et ma tête quand j'avais voulu aider une vieille femme qui était tombée. Mais elle m'avait accusé d'avoir fait tomber son verre de gin, alors ''j'avais eu ce que je méritais'', d'après ces dires devant les policiers qui se moquaient bien de moi sans aucune retenue.

Je passais l'entrée du bar et soutenait la jeune femme à mon bras quand nous décsendions les quelques marches qu'il y avait. Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie, elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et de frotter sa généreuse poitrine contre mon bras. Ça ne me fit pas d'effet spécial, mais il est vrai que quelques rougeurs vinrent colorées mes joues. A peine arrivé en bas, j'entendis une voix de contre basse derrière mon dos.

- Passez une bonne nuit torride, Kurosaki Ichigo ~

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que c'était le videur qui se moquait encore une fois de moi. Je préférais nettement vite retrouver ma voiture qui était garée quelques rues plus loin et rentrer à la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, je tournais la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Tu as de la famille ? Des amis ?

- Non… Je viens de Russie…

Sans un mot de plus, je démarrais et la mena chez moi. Je lui fis visiter mon petit apparte et lui donne quelques un de mes habits pour séjourner ici. Je lui proposais aussi d'aller acheter des vêtements. Elle aquieça et alla se prendre une douche et se changer à la salle de bain. En attendant, je lui préparais de quoi manger ce qui voulait dire… du riz trop cuit et de la viande un peu carbonisée. Je doute bien que ce soit le meilleur repas qu'elle aille manger mais, je n'étais vraiment pas doué dans le domaine et c'était toujours mieux que rien. L'heure de manger, nous ne parlions pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire sans toucher des sujets sensibles et elle, elle semblait se remettre de ce qu'elle avait subi dans ce bordel. Puis, d'un coup, elle redressa sa tête vers moi avec un sourire.

- Encore merci de m'avoir sortie de là, je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Ton nom ne sonne pas très russe, tu es d'origine japonaise alors ?

- Oui. Enfin à moitié. Mon père s'est marié avec une russe et comme son pays lui manquait, ma mère à décider de me laisser avoir un prénom japonais. J'étais… la petite fleur du soleil levant de mon père… - sourire triste- mais… mon père était en premier plan venu en Russie pour échapper à aux yakuzas. Il était sous la protection de la mafia russe et il bossait également pour eux. Puis vint le jour ou une sorte… d'armistice s'est signée entre les deux mafias et comme dédommagement pour les yakuzas, le patron de mon près s'est saisie de moi et m'a envoyé ici. Contre le gré de mon père…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me raconte tout ça d'un coup. Elle était du genre franche et ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. Les gens qui tournaient un peu trop autour du pot avaient tendance à un peu trop m'agacer. Et si je devais vivre avec quelqu'un, mieux valait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Après le passage corvée vaisselle, Matsumoto alla directement se coucher. Au revoir petit lit douillait et bonjooour canapé avec ressort qui te toooorpille le doooos ! Enfin, il fallait encore que je téléphone à Mr Choucroute. Je me demande s'il en avait finit d'ailleurs… Je me tournais vers l'horloge mural et constait qu'il était bientôt cinq heures du matin. J'allais attendre qu'il soit dix heures pour le contacter. Je saisis mon portable et programma mon réveil pour leur dite et me coucha. Je n'eus pas le temps à philosopher sur le compte rendu de ma mission que je tombais déjà sous l'emprise de Morphée.

- J'ai les photos. A quelle heure peut-on se voir ?, demandai-je.

- Humpf… Ce midi, dans le même bistro que d'habitude. Et j'aurais quelques questions à te poser…, déclara Mr Choucroute avant de raccrocher.

Quelques questions ? Bizarrement, je n'étais pas trop rassuré. Serait-ce en rapport avec Matsumoto ? Je préférais laisser la question en suspend. Assis sur mon canapé, je me massais la tête en soupirant. J'avais sommeil, le dos en compote et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de chez moi. C'est avec lassitude que je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et je mis mon costume à laver. Je mis un simple jeans et un t-shirt noir portant le slogan « Keep calm and kill zombies ». Oui, j'aime bien les t-shirt à slogan débile… ou avec un dessin comique. Ne cherchez pas à me comprendre. En sortant de la salle de bain, je sentis une douche odeur dans la cuisine, en allant voir, je trouvais Matsumoto aux fourneaux, préparant des œufs brouillés.

- Oh… Tu es déjà levé ? Je pensais que tu allais dormir plus longtemps.

- Hum… Non. Je n'arrivais plus trop à me rendormir quand j'ai entendu que tu prenais une douche. Et j'ai pensé que te faire le petit-déjeuner te ferait plaisir. –léger rire- J'ai vu que la cuisine n'était pas trop ton truc.

Je partageais son rire et nous nous mirent à table. Je profitais pour lui expliquer le métier que je faisais et que j'allais devoir m'absenter vers midi. En attendant, elle pouvait profiter pour se reposer et à son retour, ils iraient aller acheter des vêtements pour elle. Dans un sens, j'étais bien comptant de bien gagner ma vie, car en entendant Matsumoto, on comprenait vite qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire les boutiques et se faire jolie. Hum… C'est quand même bizarre, de devoir vivre avec une femme. En même temps, avec le corps qu'elle avait, elle avait de quoi le mettre en valeur.

Les heures passèrent et il était temps pour moi de me rendre au café du coin. Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais il fallait bien qu'il finisse de me payer ce qu'il me devait. J'espérais sincèrement que ces questions seraient banales et n'auraient rien à voir avec Matsumoto ou le fait qu'on m'aurait aperçu. Je finis en vitesse le développement de mes photos et les mit dans une enveloppe que je mis bien au fond de la poche de ma veste avant de me rendre au bistro. Comme d'habitude, j'étais le premier arrivé. Je commandais un café et me saisit du journal du jour avant de me mettre à une table. J'essayais tant bien que mal à rester décontracter en attendant Mr Choucroute. Et cette fois, s'il voulait que je refasse une autre mission, je refuserais. J'étais totalement à plat et je me voyais mal courir après une nouvelle victime et attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose de compromettant. Et avec tous l'argent qu'il m'avait refilé, j'étais sûr d'être tranquille pendant un, deux mois !

Durant une minute d'inattention, je levais les yeux de mon visage et m'aperçut que Mr Choucroute était devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en répriment un couinement de surprise.

- De… depuis quand tu es là !?

- Oh ? Depuis quelques instants. Je ne voulais pas gêner ta lecture. Alors, ces photos ?

Comme d'habitude, nous attendions en silence qu'il se fasse servir et je lui donnais l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit et qu'il regarda avec un sourire satisfait, puis il me remit la mienne que je vérifiais comme à chaque fois. Et tout ça sans un mot. Je bus une gorgée de mon café, attendant qu'il en vienne au fait avec les fameuses questions qu'ils avaient à me poser.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Alors... On m'a souvent fait remarqué que cette histoire ressemblait à un manga yaoi très connu, nommé Viewfinder.

Bon, je suppose qu'on va soit pas me croire, soit me traîté de grosse inculte mais... Je n'ai jamais pu lire une seule page de ce manga. 8'D /PAN/  
Par chez moi, c'est monstre dur de trouver de bon manga yaoi et je peux pas vraiment me permettre d'acheter les livres sur internet, pour cause, mes vieux. Déjà qu'ils sont contre tout ce qui a avoir avec les mangas... BREF.

Tout ça pour dire que... heu... Je fais **pas** de **plagiat** ! Et **JAMAIS** je n'en ferais.  
C'est à vous de me croire ou non, après, je vais pas me prendre la tête.

Même si je vais quand remuer toute ma région pour trouver ces mangas ! *soupire* C'est pas gagné...

* * *

Mr Choucroute soupira d'un air ennuyé, ce qui fit augmenter un peu plus ma nervosité. De quoi voulait-il me parler à la fin ? A moins qu'il ait oublié qu'il devait me poser des questions ? Je l'espérais très fort, même si je savais que c'était très peu probable. Je l'observais l'air de rien en gardant mes doigts sur la poignée de ma tasse. Le blond prenait son aise sur son siège.

- C'est fâcheux, après tout, tu fais du très bon travail, lâcha t'il.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu avec cette fille durant ta mission et le videur t'a vu partir avec. Et tu as été assez con pour révéler ton identité à ce dernier.

Le silence retomba lourdement. Je m'attendais bien que le sujet soit tourné autour de Matsumoto. Voyant mon expression inquiète, Mr Choucroute s'accouda à la table en remettant bien ses lunettes de soleil en place. Il parla à voix basse mais d'une manière bien menaçante.

- Ecoute-moi bien, le rouquin. Si tu ne la ramènes pas vite fait à la boîte, le gérant va te tomber dessus. Et s'il te tombe dessus, il va te questionner et je suis sûr que tu serais prêt à me balancer pour sauver ta peau. S'il sait le pourquoi tu étais là, tout va se retourner contre moi. Si tu ne ramènes pas cette fille dès ce soir… je te tue. Tu piges ? Pas un pas de travers, tu es sous surveillance.

Il se leva et sans alla après avoir déposé de l'argent pour payer l'addiction. Je restai figé, la peur rongeant mes tripes à m'en donner la gerbe. Cette fille était si importante pour qu'on remarque son absence ? Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pour me sortir de cette histoire ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas la ramener là-bas ! Je baissais la tête, laissant mon regard se perdre dans le méandre de mon café. J'étais piégé. On connaissait mon nom et donc, aussi mon adresse. Je finis mon café de force avant de me lever et de sortir à mon tour. Je n'avais pas le cœur à boire celui de Mr Choucroute, pas cette fois. Je ne marchais pas droit et cela sembla inquiéter la serveuse qui vint me voir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien mais, elle avait beau gesticuler ces lèvres, je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Je me contentais de continuer mon chemin et de vite m'éloigner du lieu en prenant de grandes goulées d'air. J'avais froid, je frissonnais de tout mon corps et une boule d'angoisse pesait lourdement sur mon estomac. A chacun de mes pas, mon envie de vomir grandissait. Je ne voulais pas mourir, ni renvoyer Matsumoto chez ce Aizen. Je me précipitais dans une allée, derrière une benne et déballa tout mon petite déjeuner. Ça ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux pour autant. Je me relevais lentement, mes membres tremblotant légèrement. Je m'appuyais contre le mur avec mes bras et fermai les yeux en crachant. Je devais me calmer, garder au mieux mon sang-froid. Il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Merde. Et si les hommes d'Aizen seraient allés faire un tour dans son appart durant son absence !? Matsumoto ! Vomi ou pas, je partis au pas de course vers chez moi. Je crois que je n'avais jamais fait aussi vite pour rentrer chez moi. Je rentrais en panique et appela directe Matsumoto qui était en train de lire un livre sur le canapé. Mon cœur cessa de battre à tout rompre et je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de m'appuyer contre le mur et de vraiment me calmer. La jeune femme s'était levée en m'entendant crier son nom et s'approcha de moi assez inquiète de me voir dans cet état. Elle n'avait rien, elle allait bien… Mais on ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, des hommes pouvaient débarquer ici n'importe quand. La panique raviva mes pupilles et je me redressais pour attraper les épaules de Matsumoto qui me regardait à présent avec un regard effrayé.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Je ne sais pas où mais, il faut qu'on parte.

Et je lui racontai tout mon entretient avec Mr choucroute. Plus je récitais ce qui s'était, plus son visage se défaisait de tout bonheur. J'en eus un pincement au cœur en la voyant se retenir de pleurer. Elle murmura quelques excuses avant de se mettre à pleurer. Je restai à ma place, ne sachant que faire. Je me voyais mal lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer alors que moi-même, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'avais tout aussi peur qu'elle et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver entre les mains de Mr Choucroute et d'Aizen. J'avais assez d'argent pour qu'on parte loin de cette ville, loin de ce pays. Peut-être que le père de Matsumoto pourrait nous aider à nous cacher et régler cette histoire ? Je fis par de mes idées à Matsumoto qui me regarda avec désespoir. Elle me rappela clairement que rien ni personne n'échappe à la mafia. Son père serait dans l'obligation de faire part de leur venue à la mafia russe et comme les russes étaient en bon terme avec les japonais, il ne se gênerait pas de nous renvoyer ici. On était dans la merde, jusqu'au cou dans tous les cas. Je laissais tomber ma tête entre mes mains et me mit à réfléchir, il devait bien y avoir une solution à tout ça. Un moyen pour que Matsumoto garde sa liberté, un moyen pour que je garde la vie sauf, un moyen pour que ma vie ne devint pas un cauchemar. Délicatement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur mon genou en reniflant un peu.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire mais, je ne veux pas que… je t'en demande beaucoup trop, commença t'elle, Aizen serait peut-être d'accord de se séparer de-moi si tu… m'achètes. J-je ne sais pas combien ça va te coûter mais… si tu le fais, je te jure de trouver un moyen de te rembourser !

Je redressais la tête et la fixa longuement. Je devais surement bien assez d'argent pour ça, mais j'allais automatiquement être sans un sous par la suite. A moins que je trouvais un moyen de discuter du prix ? Ou de le payer en leasing ? Tout ceci m'écœurait. Acheter un être humain… Comme Matsumoto n'était qu'un vulgaire objet. Je le levais et me saisit d'un sac de sport que je remplis de billet de banque, celui que je dissimulais dans l'appart. Matsumoto me regarda faire en versant ses dernières larmes puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à sortir. Je doutais qu'elle se réjouisse de recroiser son ancien proxénète mais nous n'en avions pas le choix et il en allait de notre survie à tous les deux.

Nous revoilà, devant le Plaisir Interdit avec ce même videur qui m'adressa un sourire en me voyant arriver avec Matsumoto. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais son sourire des plus amusé me montrait bien qu'il se retenait. Je ne lui accordais aucune attention et pressa le pas en entraînant ma protégée avec moi. Il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver le chef des lieux qui se trouvait de nouveau dans le coin canapé, bien entouré de quatre femmes qui le dorlotaient et le caressaient de tous les côtés. Quand il me vit avec Matsumoto, il se redressa et les filles se reculèrent en cessant de le toucher. Il me fit signe de m'approcher et je resserrais ma main sur le poignet de Matsumoto comme pour essayer de la rassurer. Ce geste aurait surement plus marché si moi-même j'étais confiant. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. A peine arrivé à sa hauteur, je me mis à lui proposer la vente de Matsumoto. Il fut surpris que j'aille droit au but, il détacha son regard de moi et regarda Matsumoto avec intensité, la dénudant du regard.

- Elle est si bonne que ça ? C'est rare qu'un client m'achète une pute, déclara t'il.

- Combien ?, crachai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il insulte Matsumoto et encore moins qu'il la ridiculise. Je voulais qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute. Avant que tout ne dégénère. Mon empressement finit par l'intéressé et il regarda à nouveau plus attentivement en se laissant aller dans son siège. Il appuya sa tête contre sa main et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu n'étais pas là juste pour elle, hier soir, pas vrai ? Tu te montres bien trop presser. Tu n'aimes pas mon établissement ? Ou tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose et c'est justement pour ça que tu veux acheter MA pute ?

Sa voix était bien soupçonneuse, à croire qu'il se doutait déjà bien de quelque chose. Il était temps que je reprenne mon rôle d'acteur avant que ses soupçons ne s'amplifient. Du moins, j'allais faire en sorte de sortir d'ici avec ma protégée sans qu'il ne cherche à me zigouiller ou que je sois obligé de parler de mes affaires avec Mr Choucroute.

- Hier soir, je lui ai troué la rondelle. Vous m'avez bien vu aller aux cabines privées, non ? Elle était bonne et je ne veux pas que d'autre aille le plaisir de la pilonner. C'est pour ça que je veux me l'approprié, alors dis-moi ton prix.

Aizen ne me quitta pas du regard, il semblait analyser chacune de mes paroles et au bout d'un moment, il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il me sortit une somme assez conséquente avant de rouvrir les yeux et je me mis à fouiller mon sac pour lui balancer l'argent sur la table. Heureusement que j'avais la manie de faire des paquets de dix avec mon argent, c'était bien plus facile à pouvoir compter. Je me tournais vers Matsumoto et me mit à la pousser en direction de la sortie.

- Pour un chômeur, t'as pas mal de fric, Kurosaki. Comment tu as eu tout cet argent ?, demanda Aizen qui avait décidément envie de me garder avec lui et me questionner.

- On s'en fou, non ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit payer, répliquai-je.

- Tu es mignon. Je vais garder un œil sur toi et… je finirais bien par découvrir ton petit secret.

Il ricana et je me remis à presser le pas pour quitter cet endroit dès maintenant. A peine sortit, Matsumoto et moi montions dans ma voiture et je démarrais au quart de tour loin de là. Mon cerveau était en surchauffe, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni même où aller. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi, ni même d'aller dans mon café habituel. J'aurais pu aller, comme je l'avais dit à Matsumoto, dans un magasin d'habit pour garnir sa garde-robe mais maintenant que je n'avais pratiquement plus d'argent… cela me paraissait comme une mauvaise idée. Mr Choucroute allait certainement me laisser tranquille mais, pas Aizen. Il a bien dit qu'il comptait garder un œil sur moi et très franchement, ça ne me disait rien qui aille. En plus que Mr choucroute n'allait pas tarder à se servir des photos que j'avais prise sur Grimmjow et que le proxénète allait en avoir vent. Le brun n'allait surement pas mettre long avant de faire le lien et de découvrir que c'était moi le photographe. Les ennuis étaient loin d'être fini. Et je doutais fortement que Matsumoto était aussi sortie d'affaire. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, Aizen allait probablement lui remettre la main dessus. J'esquissai un regard vers elle. Elle était silencieuse, la tête baissée, ses cheveux me dissimulant son visage. Était-elle heureuse d'être débarrassée du brun ? Allait-elle rentrer chez elle à présent ? C'était surement mieux pour elle, elle serait à l'abri dans sa famille maintenant que la dette de son père était effacée. J'enclenchais la radio, dans l'espérance que cela me change les idées, un peu de musique ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal. _Warrior_ du groupe B.A.P, je n'étais vraiment pas fan de K-pop mais je préférais toujours ça que le silence qui avait envahi la voiture jusque-là. Et peut-être que Matsumoto aimait ce genre de musique ? D'un coup, elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- J'adore vraiment ce groupe, en plus de ça, les chanteurs sont vraiment trop mignons ! Je peux mettre un peu plus fort ? En Russie, ils n'ont pas vraiment de succès mais ils passent tout de même assez souvent à la télévision. Heureusement, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu régaler mes oreilles de leur musique !

Matsumoto… Il est vrai que je ne te connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais je savais très bien que tu essayais de me cacher ta tristesse en me parlant autant et en me souriant ainsi. Je lui souris légèrement et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. Elle cessa de sourire et regarda droit devant elle en me disant qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer son billet d'avion pour retourner en Russie et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Après quelques minutes, elle annonça qu'elle comptait se trouver un petit job pour pouvoir se payer son voyage et dès qu'elle sera chez elle. Elle avait peur de créer des problèmes à son père en lui demandant de lui payer son billet d'avion. Mais une fois rentrée, elle voulait s'arranger à son père pour rembourser la somme que j'avais payée pour la libérer. Un sourire plus franc se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'étais content, de la voir retrouver espoir. Content que tout aille bien mieux pour elle. Il n'y avait plus cas espérer que mes problèmes ne lui tombent pas dessus. La rousse se mit à chantonner la chanson et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en entendant ses baragouiments qui était loin d'être du coréen. Ça faisait du bien de rire un peu. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ris. Nous avions finis par rentrer chez moi après avoir fait deux, trois tours de ville et nous sommes restées à l'intérieur à nous occuper tant bien que mal. Comme pour éviter de repenser à ce qui allait encore nous arriver de mal. Du moins, c'était mon cas. Matsumoto était sur internet en train de d'éplucher les annonces pour trouver un travail non loin de là et qui payait bien et elle semblait avoir du mal. Vu les salaires qu'il proposait, elle était loin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Je la laissai s'étriquer les méninges devant mon ordinateur et alla me faire une tasse de café que je bus devant ma fenêtre, observant ce qui se tramait dehors. Rien de très spécial, des gamins jouaient au ballon dans le parking, deux bonnes femmes discutaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble en face et un adolescent promenait son chien avec des écouteurs sur la tête non loin de là. Pas de Mr Choucroute, pas d'Aizen, pas de Grimmjow et pas d'autres hommes étranges dans le coin… parfait ! Je devenais complètement parano. Je soupirais légèrement en pleurnichant. J'imagine que je le méritais. Je regardais le ciel un instant avant de finir ma tasse et de fermer les rideaux. Il fallait que je profite le plus possible de ses jours paisibles avant que tout ne déraille et ne deviennent un véritable cauchemar. Et quelques choses me disaient que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver

La semaine s'était drôlement vite écoulée, je n'avais pas vraiment vu le temps passé. J'avais reprit mon travail et Mr Choucroute n'était pas revenu me demander quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'avais plus aucune envie de faire affaire avec lui. Tout était redevenu normal, j'avais a nouveau une bonne petite réserve d'argent et profitait de la vie. Matsumoto travaillait depuis trois jours dans un combini au coin de la rue, elle s'y plaisait bien pour le moment et le patron était ravi de l'avoir dans ses employés. Beaucoup d'hommes venaient plus souvent faire leurs achats chez eux et il lui avait bien dit que c'était grâce à elle. D'ailleurs, il la payait un peu plus que prévus pour la remercier d'amener autant de clients. Mes liens avec elle s'étaient aussi améliorer. Nous étions maintenant de très bon ami. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je commençais doucement à oublier cette histoire de photos de Grimmjow. Mr Choucroute semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de le faire chanter. Ou alors, personne ne savait que c'était moi qui avais pris les clichés. Je n'en savais rien et c'était surement bien comme ça. Ce soir, je sortais au restaurant avec Matsumoto pour fêter sa réussite dans son boulot. Et après s'être longuement disputer sur le ou on allait manger, direction, « Chez Dino ». Un restaurant italien reconnu pour ses pizzas aux choix variés et bien garnies. Rien que d'en parler, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

- Matsumoto, tu te décides, oui ? Le serveur ne va pas passer toute la soirée à rester planté là !

- Je n'y peux rien si je ne peux me décider ! Il y a vraiment trop de choix !

Le serveur sourit poliment, mais l'impatience et l'énervement commencèrent à paraître sur les traits tendus de son visage. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que la jeune femme le faisait poireauter pour prendre commande. Et quand elle se décida enfin, il s'en alla directement en cuisine. Elle rigola en voyant la gêne que j'éprouvais du fait qu'elle avait monopolisé un serveur aussi longtemps. Surtout que ce soir, le restaurant semblait plein à craquer. J'étais bien content d'avoir pris l'initiative de réserver une table. La rousse se leva et s'éclipsa aux toilettes me laissant en tête à tête avec la corbeille de pain qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais tellement faim… Mais je savais bien que si je commençais déjà à manger du pain, je risquais de ne pas réussir à finir ma pizza. Surtout cas voir les tables voisines, les pizzas pour une personne débordait un peu de l'assiette. Après quelques minutes à snober le pain qui était sous mon nez, je sentis qu'on caressait mes épaules. C'était étrange que Matsumoto me fasse ça, elle qui était plutôt du genre à m'embêter en me tapant l'arrière la tête tout en rigolant comme une enfant pourrie gâtée.

- T'as fait vite pour fois Matsumoto, commentai-je.

La prise se referma bien plus fermement sur mes épaules au point que je réprimais un gémissement de douleur.

- Ta demoiselle semble occupée avec un de mes hommes aux toilettes. Je suis sûr que ça ne te gênes pas qu'en attendant, tu viennes prendre l'air avec moi.

Je me figeais et tourna lentement la tête par-dessus mon épaule pour tomber nez à nez avec un bleuté satisfait d'avoir mis la main sur ma pauvre personne. J'allais mourir… ? Et Matsumoto ? Je n'eus guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Grimmjow me força à me lever et le plus naturellement possible, me fit sortir du restaurant. Une limousine noire semblait nous attendre un peu plus loin. Je jetai un regard derrière moi, personne qui serait susceptible de m'aider.

- Ne faites pas de mal à Matsumoto ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !, ordonnai-je.

- Tu t'crois vraiment en position pour m'ordonner quoi qu'ce soit ? –il me regarda d'un air méprisant- Ta nana, j'en fais c'que j' veux. Je l'baise même, si j'veux. Entres dans la voiture.

Il ouvra la portière et me foutu un coup de pied aux fesses pour que j'atterrisse dans la voiture, me cognant, en prime, la tête contre la portière opposé. Il entra à son tour et claqua la portière avant d'ordonner à son chauffeur de démarrer. Je me redressais sur mon siège, la gorge sèche et l'estomac tordu. Ma peur se rependait dans mes veines et ordonnait à mon cœur de battre bien plus vite, trop vite. Je me sentis pâlir quand le regard électrisant de mon kidnappeur se posa sur moi. Il me sourit sadiquement, semblant bien apprécier l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il s'en délectait sans se cacher et se rapprocha de moi pour en accentuer les effets.

- Tu m'as causé pas mal de problèmes, sale gosse. –il se saisit de mes cheveux- Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui osent me causer des problèmes ?

Il exerça une pression plus violente sur mon cuir chevelu pour que je le regarde et me présenta une photo sous les yeux. Elle était horrible, j'aurais préféré… ne rien voir, être aveugle. Un haut cœur me prit violemment et j'ai cru durant un instant que j'allais vomir sur le coup. Mr Choucroute ne risquait plus de venir m'embêter dans l'état qu'il était… On lui avait tronçonné le ventre sans abimer ses organes et on s'était amusé à éparpiller ses tripes tout autour de lui. On lui avait sectionné les jambes au niveau des genoux et ses bras s'emblaient avoir été retourné plusieurs fois sur eux même donnant une étrange forme à son épaule. Malgré l'emprise qu'il avait sur ma tête, je détournais la tête en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais plus voir cette photo de ma vie.

- Oh ? Tu es si sensible que ça ? Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude des photos chocs !, ricana t-il, et il se pourrait bien que ta copine finisse dans cet état ~

- Non ! Elle n'a pas à subir ça ! Laissez la tranquille !, répliquai-je.

A nouveau, Grimmjow ria à pleine gorge et abattit violemment ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture. Il m'écrasa bien le visage contre la vitre et je vis dans la voiture qui nous dépassait la tête de Matsumoto qui semblait se faire violer. Nos regards se croisèrent et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Content de voir le chap.4 poster ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous avez droit à une petite mise en bouche ~

AH ! Grande nouvelle ! J'ai trouvé des mangas de Viewfinder ! Du tom ! Enfin... avec le numéro en 3 en moins. 8D

J'aime beaucoup l'histoire et les dessins. Et je comprend mieux les similitudes que certains ont trouvé dans ma propre fic. Asami est beau comme un Dieu. Mais ça, je me doute que vous le saviez déjà. U_U

BON. Bonne lecture à vous !

Et **remercier** encore ma noble beta,** Amandine**. Applaudissez-la même, elle le mérite grandement.

* * *

Chap.4

Nos regards se croisèrent et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute.

- Matsumoto… Non…

Ma voix était comme au ralenti, remplie de désespoir. Pourquoi avait-elle à subir ça ? Tout ça à cause de misérables photos ! De mon non professionnalisme à donner mon nom à un videur et à Mr Choucroute ! Bordel… tout était parti en couille. Et Matsumoto allait en payer le prix, autant que moi, je suppose. J'étais dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, mon regard encore plongé dans celui de Matsumoto qui était noyé de larmes. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et la honte. J'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la violait depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude. Ce n'était pas une pute et jamais, elle ne le deviendrait. Jamais.

Bon sang… Pourquoi tout devait revenir au sexe dès qu'une femme était prisonnière d'un quelconque être humain ? Pourquoi prend-on plaisir à humilier les femmes ? A les briser de l'intérieur avant de les achever longtemps après ? Toujours pareil. J'avais bien pu le constater avec mon métier, ayant assisté à plus d'un viol. En photographiant ces scènes, j'espérais tout au fond de moi qu'ils paieraient leurs actes grâce au chantage que mon client allait pouvoir effectuer sur eux. Certes, je n'étais pas un enfant de cœur, mais, je ne pouvais supporter qu'on s'attaque à une femme. Surtout quand elle était innocente, comme Matsumoto.

Mon bourreau tira mon cuir chevelu en arrière et fit de sorte que je tourne la tête face à lui. Je m'étais laissé aller sous la violence de la manipulation, mais ça ne suffit pas à me réveiller de la sorte de transe dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je ne pouvais plus voir Matsumoto, mais, mon imagination faisait le reste. Ma faute… Voyant mon inaction face à sa poigne, le bleuté soupira et me lâcha avant d'essuyer sa main au siège de la voiture comme s'il s'était sali.

- P'tain… t'es d'un véritable ennui. A croire qu't'es une de ces fiottes qui ne supportent pas de voir ce genre de pratiques. C'est décevant quand on connait ta réputation. J'suppose qu'tu m'seras d'aucune utilité. J'vais te tuer dès qu'on s'ras arrivé.

Hein… ? Il ne comptait pas me tuer dès le début ? A quoi aurais-je pu lui servir ? Peut-être que si je faisais ce qu'il me demandait, je pourrais sauver Matsumoto ! Même si en quelque sorte… c'était déjà trop tard… Grimmjow regarda par la fenêtre, râlant en voyant qu'on faisait du surplace tout ça à cause d'un petit accident entre deux voitures qui s'étaient rentrées dedans et les deux conducteurs qui étaient plus préoccupés de se gueuler dessus que de déplacer leurs vieux tacots pour ne pas gêner les autres. Grimmjow avait horreur d'attendre. Surtout quand c'était à cause de petits merdeux pareils ! Ce n'était pas plus mal pour moi, je gagnais du temps pour me reprendre et négocier nos vies. Je ne voulais pas que Matsumoto souffre plus et ne meure par ma faute.

- Je… si je te viens en aide, tu nous laisseras en vie ?, demandais-je hésitant.

Le bleuté me coula un regard, comme si je l'ennuyais en tout point. Il se remit bien droit sur son siège, desserra sa cravate et retira la veste de son costume, il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtement et il semblait surtout détester la cravate. Quand il finit son petit manège, la circulation avait repris, le trafic fluide nous fîmes entrer assez vite dans un parking souterrain d'un immeuble qui avait l'air très important. On dirait bien que j'allais perdre le temps que j'avais gagné juste avant.

- Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Je veux que tu pièges quelques types pour moi et eux, ce ne sont pas des rigolos. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop à attendre pour les photographier.

Le conducteur sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière de Grimmjow qui sortit en me tirant avec lui par le bras. J'allais finalement mourir ou il allait me laisser une chance ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand l'autre voiture se gara à quelques mètres et que l'on poussa Matsumoto hors de la voiture la laissant s'écraser au sol, à moitié inconsciente. Ses habits avaient été déchiquetés à plusieurs endroits et étaient tâchés de traces de sperme. Remarquant mon visage tordu par la tristesse, le bleuté ricana et me poussa au sol d'un coup de pied. Il me regarda de haut, me faisant une fois de plus, bien comprendre dans quelle situation j'étais. Et où était ma place dans tout ça. Il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver près de la jeune femme et la saisit par les cheveux avant de la surélever et la secouer légèrement, sans me lâcher du regard. J'avais envie… envie de lui arracher chacun de ses doigts, pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien saisir et jouer de cette manière avec qui que ce soit. Il sembla lire dans mes pensées, vu comme il riait à pleine gorge. Il lâcha brusquement Matsumoto et se mit entre elle et moi, pour qu'il puisse avoir toute mon attention, et c'était bien le cas.

- Elle va rester avec moi. Tu pourras la récupérer quand tu auras accompli ce que je désire. Tu piges ? Et je lui ferai tout ce que je veux ? Tu comprends ? Alors t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul, avant que je me décide à jouer aux fléchettes avec elle, par exemple. –il fit un signe à un de ses hommes et ce dernier laissa tomber un dossier devant moi- C'est le premier homme à prendre en chasse. Dès que tu auras les photos, passe ici. Et je te donnerai le suivant. Plus tu finiras vite, moins souffrira ta jeune amie.

Et c'est sans plus ample cérémonie qu'il quitta les lieux, entouré de gardes du corps et une Matsumoto traînée sur le sol. Mon regard perdu était fixé sur elle. J'avais tellement envie de me lever, de leur botter le cul et de partir avec elle sans plus tarder… Mais, je finirais sous doute mort, avant même d'avoir attaqué l'un d'eux. Même après leur départ, je restais scotché pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et mon esprit me dictait de continuer comme ça. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de perdre du temps. Je devais me dépêcher de finir toute cette histoire ! Je baissais les yeux sur le dossier que m'avait laissé le bleu et me levai en le ramassant. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais devoir rester encore plus méfiant envers toutes les personnes que j'allais devoir photographier pour lui. Je sortis du parking et interpellai un taxi. Je devais de toute manière rentrer chez moi, prendre mon appareil et effectuer quelques recherches sur ma nouvelle victime. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de foncer dans le tas comme mon instinct voulait le faire. Je n'avais plus le droit de faire un faux pas, pas en sachant que Matsumoto et son sort reposaient entre mes mains. Mon cœur se serra rien que d'y penser et je me jurai de ne pas me reposer tant que je n'aurais pas libéré ma protégée. Ma protégée… pouvais-je vraiment pouvoir la nommer comme ça ? Quel con je faisais. Pardonne-moi Matsumoto… Je ferai au plus vite.

De toute évidence, je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi adepte de… fruits ? Jusque-là, je crois que c'était la chose la plus étrange que je voyais de ma vie. C'était tout bonnement ridicule même ! C'était caché sur un toit que j'observais un homme se masturber par une fenêtre ouverte avec une femme qui suçait une banane. Et pendant que la femme démontrait ses talents de… de suceuse ?, l'homme enfilait son sexe dans les trous de tranches d'ananas qu'il avait soigneusement coupées avant que la prostituée n'arrive. Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait juste se préparer une salade de fruits… il fallait croire que je n'étais plus du tout à la page avec les préliminaires et les activités sexuelles. En même temps, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué. Je n'avais eu que deux petites amies jusque-là et je les avais finalement quittées toutes les deux, surtout par pur ras-le-bol. La vie de couple n'était vraiment pas pour moi, mais j'en gardais quand même un agréable souvenir. J'avais vécu de bons moments avec ces deux femmes même si au final, je me retrouvais à les quitter avec plus aucune once de regrets. Mes sentiments étaient assez capricieux, allant et venant sans même me consulter et mes relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais longtemps. Mais avec le métier que je faisais, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Le simple fait de me souvenir de quelques scènes avec mes deux ex me suffisait amplement pour ne pas trop me sentir seul. Moi qui avais toujours été solitaire bien que bien entouré. J'avais beau avoir beaucoup d'amis, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de les voir tous les jours et de passer un temps fou avec eux. Je n'allais pas gagner ma vie ainsi.

Et voilà que la fille de joie avançait lascivement à quatre pattes vers l'homme qui l'appelait du bout du doigt et qu'elle se mit à le « dévorer ». Je pris quelques clichés avant de soupirer longuement et de partir directement en direction du bâtiment de l'entreprise Jagger and co. Et comme par hasard, Jaggerjack Officiellement, son entreprise se chargeait d'affaires importantes dans l'armement et dans les munitions, ainsi que des projets militaires et scientifiques. Mais il semblerait que le bleuté aimait aussi être le numéro un sur le marché noir. Avec toutes ces rébellions à l'heure actuelle, il devait s'en mettre plein les poches. Après tout, le marché de la mort est immortel, malheureusement. Je fus étonné que le bâtiment soit encore ouvert à cette heure, il approchait les minuits après tout. Il fallait croire que les affaires ne dormaient jamais entre les murs de Jagger and co. En entrant dans le hall du bâtiment, j'avais la grande impression de me retrouver dans un… palace ? Du sol jusqu'au plafond, tout était très luxueux et le réceptionniste ressemblait à un parfait major d'homme typiquement anglais et il me faisait également penser à un personnage de manga. Un démon qui avait promis ses services à un conte en échange de son âme. Ou… quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas lu de mangas. Mais j'avais quand même regardé les dernières nouveautés sorties. Durant notre semaine tranquille avec Matsumoto, nous étions souvent passés à la librairie du coin. Pendant qu'elle allait voir pour ses magazines et ses shojos, j'allais de mon côté dans le domaine shônen. Mais j'avais juste feuilleté les pages et lu les résumés de quelques mangas, sans pourtant me laisser tenter à m'en acheter. Après les achats que je devais faire pour habiller Matsumoto, je n'avais pas très envie d'être à sec à cause de ma soif de lecture. Bref, je m'approchais du réceptionniste qui me regarda avec un léger sourire chaleureux. Son sourire était peut-être réconfortant, mais, son regard disait tout le contraire. Je préférai ne pas développer son expression et me contentai de demander à voir Grimmjow. Ce dernier pianota sur un ordinateur et m'annonça qu'il me restait dix minutes pour lui parler avant que le patron ait de la visite. Mouai. Dix minutes, ça devait être largement suffisant. Le temps qu'il me donne le dossier de la prochaine victime et qu'il me donne des nouvelles de Matsumoto, le reste, je m'en fichais bien. Sans un mot, je repérais un ascenseur et l'utilisai pour monter au vingtième étage, le plus haut de l'immeuble. En m'adossant à une des parois de la boîte de fer, je soupirai longuement en regardant les chiffres des étages défiler. Quelles atrocités lui avait-il déjà faites ? Je… je voulais tant la savoir en sécurité… elle était mon amie et aussi ma protégée. Nous étions liés d'une certaine manière et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Je baissai la tête, sachant bien que je me répétais. J'allai continuer de me rabrouer ça, tant qu'elle sera encore entre les griffes de cet homme. Une dernière sonnerie avant l'ouverture de la porte, il était temps que je me revête de mon masque de sang-froid. Je fis quelques pas pour sortir de l'ascenseur et je semblai directement atterrir dans le bureau du secrétaire qui était vide. Je m'avançai, me contentant de m'approcher d'une grande porte à doubles battants en bois de chêne qui était joliment sculptée. A coup sûr, je devais y trouver cette saleté bleue juste derrière. Les mains sur les poignées, je fermis les yeux et soufflai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte assez violemment. J'avais déjà un regard foudroyant sur moi à peine cette action faite. Il était là, tranquillement installé derrière son bureau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien, attendant surement à ce que je prenne en premier la parole. Je vins me poster rapidement devant son bureau et jetai les photos que j'avais développées à la va vite et rangées négligemment dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, observant sa réaction face à mon travail. Il semblait satisfait et se mit à ricaner avant de rabattre ses yeux sur moi, le regard comme fou.

- Et dire que tu fais tout ça pour cette petite pute. C'est bien, trèèès bien ~ Et comme je m'en doutais, tu allais vite régler ça. Tu es pile dans les temps puisque l'homme que tu as photographié ne va pas tarder à arriver, annonça-t-il amusé.

- Je veux la voir, dis-je simplement.

- Elle n'est pas ici. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien ta chérie. Elle est entre de très bonnes mains. –ricana-t-il sadiquement - Tu veux que je t'en fasse un film pour que le soir, tu te sentes moins seul ?

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour contourner le bureau, saisir cet enfoiré par le col et lever le poing. Mais jamais je ne pus abattre ce dernier. Soudainement, je sentis une douleur dans le bras que saisissait mon adversaire et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais plaqué au bureau, mes bras dans le dos. Il exerça une pression telle que j'avais l'impression que ça allait m'arracher les bras. J'étais bien malin de me retrouver ainsi. J'aurais dû le prévoir, mais… Matsumoto… bordel, non...

Un bruit aigu me stoppa dans mes pensées. Une annonce allait se faire dans l'interphone qui était à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je pus aisément reconnaître la voix du réceptionniste.

- Monsieur, votre client vient de prendre l'ascenseur. Il est accompagné d'un garde du corps.

- Bien… il est trop tard pour que je te fasse partir. Tu vas rester avec moi, jolies fesses ~ -il ouvra un tiroir et sembla le fouiller d'une main, me maintenant toujours contre le bureau- mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te trouver une occupation. J'ai juste assez de temps pour ça.

Il me ligota les mains bien solidement, n'ayant pas peur de serrer bien fort, puis après quelques secondes de silence, je sentis une légère piqure dans mon bras droit. Ce trou du cul osait me droguer ! Et c'est sans remords que le bleuté me redressa et me tourna face à lui en me dévorant du regard. J'avais vraiment l'impression… qu'il allait me bouffer. Il me mit une sorte de collier avec une laisse qu'il entoura dans une de ses mains il déposa l'autre sur ma tête et me força à me mettre à genoux et me ranger sous le bureau. Et moi… et moi… j'étais incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Ni même de protester quant à ce qu'il me faisait. Ma vision se brouillait légèrement et je me sentais… bien. Beaucoup trop bien. La drogue agissait déjà, mais, il fallait que je lutte, je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Drogué ou non. Voilà qu'il se mit légèrement à me menacer, mais c'était comme si mes oreilles refusaient de tout entendre. Tout ce que je compris, c'était que je ne devais pas mordre. Hein ? De quoi il me causait encore ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Le voyant s'assoir et défaire sa braguette avant de sortir un… un putain de colosse ! Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit… aussi gros ! Et grand ! Mon corps avait beau bouger au ralenti, je fis quand même le nécessaire pour me reculer le plus loin possible de lui. Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, tirant sur la laisse qui me propulsa contre lui, il se servit par la suite de son autre main pour saisir mes cheveux, faisant prendre en bouche son membre qui était déjà en pleine forme. J'avais beau vouloir retirer ma tête en me reculant, il avait soigneusement rétréci la portée de la laisse. Me laissant juste assez de corde pour produire de longs va-et-vient. Mais voyant que je ne comptais pas redescendre ma bouche sur son membre, il abaissa d'un coup sa main qui tenait la laisse, produisant une gorge profonde assez bruyante. De suite, je me redressai pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration et lui jetai un regard meurtrier, en bonus. Et le sien de regard était… étrange. Dominateur. Comme s'il voyait en moi, un animal sauvage qu'il fallait dresser. Il se fichait du nombre de fois où je lui lançais un regard noir, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que je fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il m'obligea à faire des va-et-vient tout en soupirant d'aise en reportant son regard sur la porte de son bureau, entendant les invités arriver. Il exerça quelques à-coups de bassin rapides avant de se remettre correctement sur son siège pour accueillir son client comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Quoique je doute que ce client finisse sous le bureau… Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, mon corps agissant de lui-même et il semblait bien consentant pour continuer son activité sur la verge de l'homme que je haïssais. En plus de se taper Matsumoto, il arrivait à m'avoir aussi. Je ne pouvais même pas écouter leur conversation, tous mes sens semblaient concentrés uniquement sur la succion du membre de Grimmjow. De temps à autre, il caressait mes cheveux et me forçait soit à accélérer ou à ralentir la cadence et je l'entendais ricaner pendant un bon moment. Il devait surement présenter mes photos à son fameux client. Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était le membre imposant dans ma bouche. Et peu à peu, l'envie monta aussi en moi, je me sentis bander et j'avais vraiment envie de me déverser, mais je n'avais rien pour me soulager, rien. Bordel… Mais qu'il retire sa main de mes cheveux ! Comment pouvais-je aimer ça ? Ce qu'il me faisait était répugnant ! Et pourtant… pourtant je ressentais du désir. Je me dégoûtais encore plus moi-même. Je fermis les yeux, espérant que tout ça se termine vite…

Impossible de savoir combien de temps il s'était passé, mais le membre de Grimmjow était toujours bien dur, autant que le mien. Je crois. Soudainement, Grimmjow passa sa main dans mes cheveux et se mit à me forcer à aller bien plus vite, il semblait vouloir en finir. En plus que maintenant, j'avais toute son attention. Il rugit de satisfaction et m'ordonna d'utiliser ma langue. Ce que je fis, l'agitant contre son membre qui se mit bientôt à défaillir et à se déverser dans ma bouche. Il lâcha ma laisse et recula sa chaise de bureau en ricanant. Content de m'avoir ainsi sali. Il me fit me tourner et détacha mes mains tout en profitant de caresser le bas de mon dos, tâtant bien mes fesses au passage.

- Je suppose que tu connais la sortie. Et n'oublie pas ton nouveau dossier.

Et il contourna son bureau, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je n'entendis qu'une porte claquer et n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour recracher le contenu de ma bouche. Quelle enflure, une grosse enflure…


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mes écrits et aussi ceux qui me laissent leurs commentaire, sans oublier leur avis.  
Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point juger une fiction peut-être important pour un auteur ! En tout cas, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des lecteurs qui n'ont ma peur de me dire ce qu'ils pensent et je les remercie du fond du coeur. C'est quand même grâce à eux que je peux progresser et rendre mes fics plus intéressante et me remettre un peu à l'ordre quand j'ai des idées un peu trop tirées par les cheveux. Bref. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

Il fallait que je me rachète du dentifrice. Et un grand tube.

J'avais passé une bonne heure à me brosser les dents, histoire d'être sûr que toutes particules liquides provenant de Grimmjow soient complètement éliminées. Yerk ! Infecte. Ignoble. Moins j'y pensais et mieux je me portais… Plus jamais je ne me laisserais aussi facilement avoir par ce petit con. Il se servait déjà de Matsumoto comme jouet, c'était déjà bien pénible. Alors, si moi j'y passais à mon tour…

Je tournais la tête vers mon nouveau dossier. Sur quoi allais-je tomber cette fois-ci ? Un autre fana de fruits ? Cela devait bien être un autre tordu de ce genre là. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le lire avant d'aller dormir. Etant rentré vers deux heures du matin sans compter mon brossage de dents, il était plus que temps d'aller dodotter. Hum... J'avais pensé à dormir, alors que mon amie se faisait sûrement violer et torturer en ce moment même. Un long soupire de désespoir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, tout en me déplaçant vers la cuisine avec mon dossier en main. Un café ne me ferait certainement pas de mal. Et ce n'est qu'une fois en avoir avalé deux gorgées que je me décidai à feuilleter mon dossier. J'allais devoir photographier un homme du nom de Byakuya. De ce que je lisais, cet homme était un riche héritier, marié, deux enfants. Et cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il entretenait une relation avec un autre homme qu'il semblait bien plus aimer et chérir que sa propre femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le plaindre sur le coup… Je n'aimerais pas refouler l'amour que je porte à une personne juste parce que ce dernier n'est pas une femme. Mais si je devais le prendre un flagrant délit pour Grimmjow, ça ne devait pas être pour rien. En continuant ma lecture, j'appris que rares étaient les gens qui le nommaient par son nom, on l'interpellait toujours par son surnom « Cerise ». Cerise… ce n'était pas un nom de fille ça ? Il serait travelo ? Rien ne l'indiquait dans le dossier. C'était vraiment déconcertant… A croire que tout le monde portait des noms de fruits ou d'un plat quelconque ! Le fana de fruit s'était nommé Salade, maintenant Cerise et… Mr Choucroute. D'un coup, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau était la reproduction d'un flipper et qu'il venait de faire un gros TILT. Grimmjow se vengerait alors du sale coup de Mr Choucroute et de toutes les personnes qui avaient été à sa botte ? Bordel… Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avais-je travaillé pour ce blond aux faux airs d'agent du FBI !? Je refermais le dossier en soupirant longuement. Passant mes mains sur mon visage en essayant de me calmer. Ce n'était pas de ma faute… je ne pouvais pas savoir que tout ça arriverait, je ne savais pas pourquoi je devais photographier Grimmjow, je ne savais pas que sortir Matsumoto de cette boîte de cul me ramènerait des ennuis… je ne savais pas que… montrer ma carte d'identité à ce type me serait fatal. Putain. J'avais tout foiré à ce moment-là. Mon café ne fut que plus amer. C'était surement dû à ces quelques larmes qui coulaient dans ma tasse. J'étais fatigué… mentalement et physiquement. Je voulais me sentir à l'abri et savoir Matsumoto tout autant en sécurité. Le visage défait par la douleur de Matsumoto me revint en mémoire… Tout était de ma faute…

- Non, pas ici… Cerise… c'est gênant… On pourrait nous surprendre…!, haleta un homme aux cheveux écarlates.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et tu en as tout autant envie que moi. Je veux me sentir en toi. Et t'entendre gémir sous moi, dit Byakuya.

- Aaah ~ Tu as bien fermé la porte de la cabine ?

Je m'étais rendu en fin d'après-midi à la demeure des Kuchiki et j'avais suivit chaque déplacement de Byakuya. Il avait retrouvé un homme plutôt bien bâti dans un café dans un centre commercial. Il avait des cheveux rouges qu'il avait coiffés comme un palmier et il était habillé de manière plutôt décontractée. J'avais eu tout le temps de m'asseoir à une table près de la leur et de me commander un café tout en écoutant leur conversation. Pas besoin de rester aux aguets, je savais bien qu'ils n'allaient rien faire en public surtout qu'un samedi, même en fin d'après-mid, il y avait toujours énormément de monde. Je pus apprendre que le rouge se nommait Renji et qu'il travaillait dans un de ces grands magasins alimentaires en tant que caissier. Il fallait croire que l'amour que lui portait Byakuya était bien sincère et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit un simple citoyen au salaire modeste. Je trouvais dommage de devoir faire chanter le noiraud avec des photos de lui et de son amant, mais il en allait de la vie de Matsumoto. Le temps de finir mon café et de le payer, le jeune couple s'était déplacé dans un magasin de vêtements assez chics. Renji semblait protester, surtout quand il voyait les prix des habits que Byakuya lui présentait. On aurait dit un couple de lycéens. Entre le garçon qui voulait faire plaisir et chérir sa petite amie qui était très modeste et effarouchée. Mignon. C'était bien le mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour décrire leur couple. Je pris moi aussi quelques habits au hasard et les suivis par la suite jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. C'est là que l'atmosphère devint bien plus chaude. Etant dans la cabine voisine, j'étais monté sur le tabouret et m'étais levé lentement pour observer ce qui s'y passait. Renji avait été bâillonné avec un mouchoir et plaqué à la paroi opposée avec Byakuya juste derrière lui, mais surtout en lui, vu la tête que Renji faisait. J'avais un angle parfait sur Renji et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que Byakuya tourne la tête vers moi pour le prendre en photo. J'en pris deux ou trois avant de me décider à les laisser finir en paix. J'étais assez satisfait que cette mission se finisse aussi vite, j'allais rapidement pouvoir passer à la suivante et… libérer Matsumoto. Fallait-il encore que j'aille déposer les photos chez Jaggerjack and co. Rien que d'y penser, je m'énervais déjà. J'aurais tout le temps de me calmer et de me préparer mentalement à ma rencontre avec ce maudit bleuté. Qu'est ce que ça faisait chier…

Après deux petites heures, je finis correctement de développer mes photos et de nettoyer un peu mon laboratoire… je me retrouvais devant la réception avec la reproduction parfaite d'un Sébastian Michaelis qui me faisait poireauter parce qu'il était au téléphone. Il semblait même m'ignorer, ne déposant pas une seule fois son regard sur ma personne. Et vu les minutes qui s'écoulèrent, je commençais franchement à en avoir mal. J'avais beau soupirer d'agacement, le réceptionniste continua de m'ignorer. Et mon regard énervé ne l'attira pas plus que ça. Assez ! C'est mon poing qui parla pour moi, frappant sur le clavier du téléphone pour mettre fin à sa conversation.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alors mène-moi à ton patron et bouge ton cul de pingouin !, hurlais-je, et me prends pas pour de la merde en m'ignorant !

L'homme était tout à fait indigné par mon comportement et il ne le cachait pas. C'est d'un ton pincé et vexé qu'il m'expliqua très poliment et avec un vocabulaire distingué que le bleuté n'était pas là. Mais que je pouvais lui passer mes photos et prendre le prochain dossier. D'ailleurs, il tira un tiroir et me le sortit. Je le saisis et maintins mon regard sur lui.

- Je dois encore faire combien de dossiers pour récupérer Matsumoto ?

- Et bien, je ne saurais vous répondre. Il faudrait que vous preniez un rendez-vous avec monsieur Jaggerjack. Mais voyez-vous, ces derniers temps, il est très occupé.

- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi !? Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre un putain de rendez- vous pour avoir des nouvelles de MON amie !? Elle est captive ! Surement violée nuit et jour !

- … Restez poli je vous prie, Monsieur.

J'allais e-x-p-l-o-s-e-r. Et c'est après quelques bons jurons dignes d'un maçon venant de recevoir une brique sur le pied que je fus sorti, par la sécurité. Enfin… le temps qu'ils me sortent à l'extérieur, j'avais déjà vidé mon sac. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de cracher au sol en regardant de travers le bâtiment. Tout ça… c'était juste un gros foutage de gueule !

- Oh ! Kurosaki, cela fait un bail. Je te sers la même chose, j'imagine ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et la serveuse n'insista pas. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas revenu en ce lieu. La dernière fois, c'était quand j'étais face à Mr Choucroute et à ses menaces. La choucroute… c'était bien un plat que je n'aimais vraiment pas. Et quelle idée de se nommer ainsi. En y repensant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce type était un grand gaillard dans le domaine de la drogue. A part en étant défoncé, je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait se trouver un nom de code pareil !

A peine mon café posé sur la table, je m'en saisis pour en boire une longue gorgée, me brûlant la langue au passage. C'était le but d'ailleurs, je devais rester calme et distraire un peu mon esprit. Une douleur physique étant le meilleur moyen pour le moment. Une fois la serveuse éloignée, j'ouvris mon dossier et l'examinai attentivement. Il y avait une petite note en plus, signée de Grimmjow. Grimmjow… vite du café. J'allais devenir un véritable maso de la brûlure de langue au café... J'expirai profondément par la suite et me mis à ma lecture. Le bleuté me conseillait juste de prendre un médicament anti vomitif avant d'aller photographier ma nouvelle victime. Il me conseillait même une marque de médicament. Quelle charmante attention, pensais-je en grommelant et me retenant d'avoir la langue fourchue à son égard. Cette dernière était de toute manière trop engourdie par les brûlures pour vraiment me laisser parler à haute voix. Je réduis le petit mot de Grimmjow à l'état de poussière pour m'attaquer au dossier et m'aperçus que j'allais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux, puisqu'il y avait deux personnes à mitrailler avec mon flash. Tôsen Kaname et une certaine Menoly. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Lasagne et Sucre-d'orge ? Ils étaient tous shootés pour se choisir des noms pareils, ce n'était pas possible autrement… L'homme avait la peau sombre, d'une corpulence assez grande, fine et des dreads bien entretenues de ce que je voyais sur la photo. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et n'était pas très souriant, sa collègue par contre, c'était toute autre chose. Elle était bien plus petite, dans les un mètre soixante-et-un et avait un sourire des plus charmeurs. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur indigo et une coupe de cheveux qui lui donnait un air assez enfantin, ses cheveux de jais attachés en queue de cheval. Enfin, quand on regardait le reste de sa tenue, on pouvait carrément zapper le côté innocent de l'aspect enfantin. Une mini jupe en cuir des plus provocante accompagnée d'un corset fuchsia. Certes, elle n'avait pas la poitrine de Pamela Anderson, mais, elle devait surement en charmer plus d'un. Tous deux semblaient être propriétaires d'un même bar dans les quartiers chauds de la ville et ils avaient un entrepôt utilisé sous un faux nom, encore un nom de bouffe. Brocoli Fromage. C'était une blague… ? Et la régie avait accepté ça ? Nom de Dieu ! Mais ce n'était pas possible ça ! Foutre un nom pareil et personne ne dit rien ou ne se doute de rien. Un scandale ! La rage monta vite en moi, à tel point que je finis mon café d'une traite. Manque de chance, il n'était plus assez chaud pour vraiment me faire du mal. Alors je me mis à cogner du pied la banquette en face de laquelle j'étais assis, cherchant à me défouler sans trop attirer l'attention. Je me mordis aussi la lèvre inférieure pendant le reste de ma lecture. Rien ne m'indiquait le pourquoi je devais prendre un anti-vomitif, ni quand je pourrais prendre les deux lascars en photo. Rien de prévu ou de suspect, pas plus que ça du moins. J'allais devoir me les stalker pendant toute la journée, toute la nuit. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'illicite. Joie… Il n'y avait pas que les anti-vomitifs que j'allais devoir prendre sur moi. Un thermos de café et des excitants pour éviter de sombrer dans le sommeil me seraient aussi indispensables. Et encore, j'avais de la chance que l'on soit en été, car je m'imaginais très mal rester sur un toit d'immeuble à observer ces deux losers dans leur appartement au chaud. Fallait-il encore qu'ils vivent ensemble. Je rangeai mon dossier dans ma veste et laissai de l'argent pour payer mon café avant de me retirer et de vite passer à la maison pour préparer ce qu'il me fallait et me changer. Autant me mettre au travail tout de suite. De toute manière, je savais très bien que je n'allais pas réussir à m'endormir cette nuit. Entre ce que m'avait fait Grimmjow, cette histoire de prendre un rendez-vous et l'entrepôt ignoré de tous, j'avais ma dose d'énervement. Et si vraiment tout ceci ne suffisait pas, j'avais… le visage de Matsumoto pleurant gravé dans la tête. J'avais cherché à mener mon enquête pour savoir où ce salopard la retenait prisonnière en demandant l'aide de détectives privés, mais dès qu'ils entendaient le nom de Jaggerjack, tous abdiquaient et me fuyaient comme la peste par la suite. Pfff… Tous des trouillards.

On ne pouvait pas dire que ce bar soit déplorable, mais ça s'en rapprochait énormément. Le planché était crasseux, à croire qu'on ne l'avait jamais nettoyé. J'avais presque peur que mes semelles restent collées au sol, tellement ça collait. Et les murs qui étaient ornés d'une tapisserie rouge étaient défraichis, même délabrés. On ne pouvait pas dire que le bar et ses sièges soient plus propres. J'avais longuement hésité à commander à boire, mais si je voulais me fondre dans le décor, je n'avais pas trop le choix. En plus, j'avais bien vite repéré Menoly, Sucre-d'orge, si vous préférez. Elle était assise sur le comptoir à quelques mètres, les jambes écartées, laissant la vue à un jeune homme qui semblait vraiment très intéressé par ce que sa jupe pouvait cacher. Elle rigola et éleva sa chope de bière pour la finir et cassa le verre vide sur la tête de ce dernier. Clamant qu'il devrait lui payer encore trois bons verres s'il la voulait vraiment dans son lit. Rien d'inhabituel. Je détournai la tête à la recherche de Kaname, mais j'avais beau scruter le bar du regard un peu près toutes les cinq minutes, je ne le voyais pas. Peut-être son jour de congé ? Ou devrais-je dire, nuit ? Au moins, ça me permettait de me concentrer sur une personne. Et puisque pour moi, le temps pressait, il fallait que je passe un peu à l'action. Je me levai et d'un pas déterminé je me dirigeai vers cette femme et son client. Sans effort, je poussai l'homme hors de son siège pour prendre sa place. Je vis qu'il était bien trop beurré pour pouvoir se relever. Tant mieux. Déclencher une bagarre n'était pas mon but. Je regardai Menoly dans les yeux et déposai mes mains sur ses cuisses, la forçant à écarter un peu plus ses jambes. Cela ne fit que la faire ronronner encore plus…

- Oh, un nouveau prétendant ? Tu es plutôt mignon en plus de ça. Ton compte en banque l'est aussi ? C'est quoi ton petit nom, mon beau ? ~

- Ouai, bébé, avec moi tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Je m'appelle Fraise et j'ai une grosse, très grosse tige bien rigide à te faire découvrir.

Je me dégoûtais moi-même à proposer mon corps aussi facilement… heureusement, je suis juste un très bon acteur. Même si, sur le coup, j'avais vraiment envie de rire de ces paroles débiles. Et puis, je ne m'étais pas trop cassé la tête pour mon nom de code. Dans tous les cas, Menoly semblait bien aimé puisqu'elle commanda une bouteille de champagne qu'elle garda contre elle pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui en aurait. Elle bu au goulot et assez rapidement. L'alcool n'allait pas tarder à faire d'elle une vraie loque humaine. Ça me faisait vraiment pitié, mais dans un sens, ça me rendait bien service. Pour le moment, je me contentais de caresser intensément l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en lui coulant de temps à autres des regards désireux. Désireux… mouais, je doutais que mes yeux exprimassent vraiment ce que je voulais puisqu'elle ne m'excitait pas le moins du monde. Elle me dégoûtait même à se conduire de cette manière, de se présenter ainsi comme un bout de viande ne demandant qu'à être prise en échange de quelques boissons. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, cette dernière s'agita et leva les bras en l'air en agitant sa bouteille vide. Elle semblait faire une sorte de « holà » en décaler avec la musique. Et elle se mit à onduler son corps d'une manière grotesque. C'était officiel, cette fille était complètement naze. Je me levai et la fis descendre du bar en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, ni qu'elle abatte sa bouteille sur ma tête. A peine l'avais-je dans mes bras qu'elle se frotta à mon corps et éleva son visage près du mien. Elle sembla vouloir m'embrasser, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut… me roter proprement à la gueule. Enfin… Je crois que je préférais ça plutôt que de l'embrasser. Je préférais ne pas imaginer où sa bouche avait traîné. Par la suite, elle laissa sa tête basculer de droite à gauche pendant que je l'éloignais de la foule. Je lui demandais où elle dormait et c'est avec lenteur qu'elle me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se mit à se déshabiller maladroitement et malgré le peu d'habits qu'elle avait sur elle, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait mis une bonne demi-heure avant de s'en débarrasser. Par la suite, elle vint coller son corps à moi et agrippa mon col en me dévorant du regard, dardant le coin de ses lèvres de sa petite langue. Elle se mit à marcher à reculons, m'entraînant avec elle jusqu'à buter contre le lit et tomber tous les deux dessus. Je me laissais simplement faire, sachant très bien qu'elle était bien trop saoule pour qu'on puisse vraiment faire quelque chose. Et après avoir caressé son corps et essayé de me déshabiller, elle avait finit par s'endormir. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je me redressais et me mis à fouiller sa chambre. Je n'y trouvai rien de très concret. Quelques armes à feu et des munitions, un téléphone déchargé et une peluche chat toute cramoisie. Ah ! Et quelques sachets de cocaïne. Ou tout du moins, de poudre blanche. Note personnelle : Cette histoire finie, prévenir la police de venir faire un tour ici et aller visiter l'entrepôt Brocoli Fromage. Ne trouvant rien de plus, je finis pas retourner vers le lit et la belle au bois dormant version ghetto. Je la poussais d'un côté du lit et me mis à nu avant de me coucher à côté d'elle. Non… n'allez pas croire que j'allais abuser d'elle. Je ne comptais juste pas partir maintenant que j'avais une chance de pouvoir soutirer des informations plus importantes pour ma mission. Et puis si je devais rester… autant lui faire croire qu'on avait fait l'amour. Je jetais un dernier regard au réveil posé près de moi avant de m'endormir. Il était quatre heures du matin. Je doutais pouvoir dormir longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et vu que je partageais la même chambre que ma victime et que mon affaire avançait bien, je pouvais me permettre de me reposer un peu.

J'ai toujours eu horreur des chansons de ce chanteur japonais faisant partie du top trois des voix refaites. Comment ce minable s'appelait déjà ? Enrique Inglesias? Et bien désormais, je le haïssais encore plus. Quel mauvais goût musical pour mettre ses chansons comme sonnerie de portable. Heureusement, on sauva assez vite mes oreilles quand quelqu'un décrocha le portable. Pas de doute, c'était bien la voix de Menoly, mais, comparé à hier soir, son humeur avait bien changé. Sa voix était rocailleuse, trahissant son mal de tête et le fait d'avoir été réveillée. Mais elle sembla de suite se calmer quand elle découvrit qui était son interlocuteur. Je gardais mes yeux fermés et fis mine de continuer à dormir tout en écoutant bien la conversation. Je sentis le lit bouger et un creux se faire dans le matelas. La jeune femme s'était très certainement assise pour ne pas craindre de s'endormir en pleine conversation.

- Oui, je suis dispo ce soir. Et tu sais bien que pour rien au monde, je ne raterais une seule de nos soirées. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir.

- ….

- Heu… je crois bien, oui. Tu avais oublié ton portable au bar et comme tu étais déjà parti, je l'ai pris. Mais je sais plus où je l'ai mis exactement.

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lasagne, j'ai assez de caviar pour ce soir. On se voit à vingt et une heures, alors ? Bye, bye ~

Je l'entendis raccrocher et se laisser tomber dans le lit. Puis plus un bruit. Elle s'était rendormie ? Etant de dos à elle, je me risquais à ouvrir un œil pour consulter le réveil. Onze heures. Avec six heures de sommeil au compteur après une nuit folle, il paraissait bien logique qu'elle se rendorme de suite. Quand je l'entendis commencer à ronfler comme une armée de bucherons, je ne perdis pas de temps pour me lever et me rhabiller. Je saisis le portable que j'avais trouvé la veille et le mis dans la poche de mon pantalon. A entendre, ce téléphone appartenait à Tôsen, on devait bien trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dedans. Avant de partir, je lançais un dernier regard à Menoly, comme pour me rappeler l'heure de son rendez-vous. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais arrêter de la stalker pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Et puis, je ne savais pas où elle avait son rendez-vous, même si je me doutais bien que ce serait soit au bar, soit à l'entrepôt. Sans oublier qu'il y avait toujours le risque que Tôsen la rappelle et change l'heure du rendez-vous, voir, la date…

Mon instinct me dicta juste une chose… Que j'avais bien intérêt à prendre un anti vomitif avant d'aller espionner ce rendez-vous mystère.


End file.
